1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter having an improved conducting structure between electrical conductors thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some types of circuit interrupters, electric current passes through relatively movable surfaces where mechanical external loads are applied and thereby exert contact pressure between those surfaces. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,535, a hinge-type conducting structure having particular utility in electrical control apparatus such as disconnecting switches is disclosed, wherein the movable surfaces rotate relative to each other. Current is carried from one surface to the other by means of a resilient corrugated sheet-metal conducting sleeve that is disposed in an annular space between the surfaces.
Vacuum-type circuit interrupters such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,753 likewise include movable parts between which current must be transmitted. The vacuum-type circuit interrupter differs, however, from the hinge-type conducting structure of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,535 in that the former includes surfaces that are movable longitudinally rather than rotatively with respect to each other. This is an extension of the known capability of the contact structure as disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,535.
A problem associated with rotating or longitudinally movable surfaces involves the maintenance of surface contact pressures in order to minimize electric resistance to the passage of current. Where the sheet-metal type of conducting sleeve is used between sliding surfaces, additional pressure means must be applied to maintain a good electrical contact between the sleeve and the adjacent parts.